


look up at the starry sky

by ruruka



Series: three almost kisses and three what ifs [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruka/pseuds/ruruka





	look up at the starry sky

Yamabuki Saaya smiles with her teeth.

She’s used to zipping bravery up the back and flaunting about the dressing room mirror, because she’s the older sister, underline capitalize bold, the one to always cheer others on at their every wrong turn.

Arisa knows this, and she knows when Saaya smiles that way it means she’s got something clasped within her hands to keep away from them, and she knows that when Tae isn’t chattering her nonsense away it means Occhan’s picked a fight with her, and the bakery’s most always out of cornets if Rimi fiddles with her cowlicks too long. Each of them have their quirks- more so, they’re walking quirks who act a bit too natural for her taste once each while.

And there’s Kasumi. There’s always Kasumi.

“You’re amaaazing, Saaya.” Her teeth drool between the soft heat of anpan paste. Though they’ve spent the day cooped up in Ryuuseidou, her fingers aching up each fiber to get it right, get it right, their singer hasn’t lost a flick of energy yet, bouncing on her feet as she licks anko from an index pad. Arisa watches her grab a second one from the bakery’s outside counter without losing a second.

“Don’t forget to come up for air, Kasumi,” she scolds as the bun stuffs her mouth. At least it keeps her quiet.

Perched behind that counter, radiant as the porch light glow, Saaya can only breathe laughter. “Don’t forget about Moca, either! I promised her some, too, she should be here any minute.”

Chewing dough all the grateful holds her back from anything but a nodding, humming, thumb stuck upward at the order. Were Saaya an animal in a past life, Arisa can see her playing the role of a mother hen quite faultlessly. Perhaps she herself shared blood with bonsai once. The thought drives her into a curl of a finger to the lips that force smirking aside.

“Arisa’s daydreaming about bonsai again,” Tae says from a lift above her. She balks into fever to refuse her.

At Kasumi’s side, Rimi crouches with her cheeks just as full of sweet cream, muffled in her giggles to beloved Arisa’s reaction. It only casts her further into humiliation, thankful inexplicably so for the lack of any count more eyes upon her.

“Arisa’s so funny!” A smear of anko paste rests on Kasumi’s nose. Arisa would quite like to use her keyboardist’s calluses to slap it clean off. “Ooh! Maybe we could write a song about being bonsai!”

“I don’t think I’d make a good bonsai,” a glimmer runs through Tae’s tone that reads the truest despondence. “I’m just too tall...”

Across the length splitting them, Saaya leans to offer her sympathy within a glance.

The moon brays along radiating chagrin. Multiplying it come two arms slung to Arisa’s shoulder top stiffness. That spot of anko stares her direct now, betwixt two twilight eyes that’ve melted into mischief. “If Arisa was a bonsai, I’d water her everyday, and give her looots of kisses-!”

“ _Idiot_ , if you watered me everyday, I’d die!” Kasumi hops backward on dancer’s legs once she’s shoved away, leaves Arisa’s arms to cross themselves clenched, face streaking hot as live show strobes. Laughter bounds behind fingertips. Within the fold, fingernails leave divots in Arisa’s palm heels.

More than anyone does Rimi deserve four corners of riches. “Kasumi, what about a song about Saaya’s bread rolls? It’d help promote the bakery if we performed it at shows.”

A wink and a pumped fist guide Kasumi’s gold pinned grinning. “We could make star shaped buns for it, too!”

“You two and your stomachs...” Saaya’s hair sways into her shaking, ducks a beam of gloss and breeze inward.

A distraction finds them parted a ways, though not so in vitality with Kasumi palavering on to the two strapped within guitar bags approaching the bakery counter, Rimi waving a short hello before tucking her blush behind Tae as a broad vapid shield. Arisa stands sole. Arisa stands sole, and she watches her band move about in their special little methods to life, and she thinks to herself how delicate a life that must be, and she thinks to herself how stupid Kasumi looks in her red knit hat in the midst of July, how sweet her breath blew of fresh bread, the warmth still stinging either thin strapped shoulder.

Someday, she’ll begin to understand.

She’d quite like to be that bonsai, feels the drowning will find her either way.


End file.
